1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a receptacle for waste disposal. Exemplary embodiments of the present invention also relate to a receptacle that may be used as a feminine hygiene products waste receptacle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various waste receptacles exist, but may be limited in their application. For example, depending on the type of receptacle, it may be difficult to use a receptacle for waste disposal in certain public, confined, or remote locations. A public location may have a waste receptacle that requires little physical interaction between the user and the device. Thus, an automatically operated waste receptacle may be used to reduce physical contact between the user and device, such as by allowing a lid to be lifted automatically.
However, a waste receptacle in a remote location may require minimal maintenance because it may be difficult to service a receptacle in such a location. A remote location may also require a sturdily constructed device that can withstand extensive use between service periods.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.